


Hey, Do I know you?

by Awkwardtwt, Shkshaz



Series: Bibliothecary [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Bibliothecary, Gen, Immortality, Libraries, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardtwt/pseuds/Awkwardtwt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shkshaz/pseuds/Shkshaz
Summary: W i l b u r  J o i n s  T h e  A U ! *fanfare plays*ello shazza here with another drabble! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Bibliothecary [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127405
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Hey, Do I know you?

**Author's Note:**

> W i l b u r J o i n s T h e A U ! *fanfare plays*
> 
> ello shazza here with another drabble! Hope you enjoy!

“Gogyyyy” Wilbur whined, “Are we there yet.” “It should be somewhere around here,” George replied, “and I thought I told you to stop calling me that.” “But Gogyyyyyy.” He said while pouting. “Ok, whatever. Just don’t call me that in the library, it’s embarrassing.” “Fineeee.”

They searched and searched for the library for about a few hours before Wilbur started complaining again. “Gogyyyyy, I’m bored. Is there actually a library or not.” “There is a library! I just, can’t find it…” “Mhm, sure.” George sighed, “Okay fine! We’ll just look for the library another day I guess.”

And so they began to walk their way back home from the city square. It was a fairly boring trek until they spotted a peculiar building. It was the library, and George could swear it was cackling at him. Whatever, he would be frustrated later. Now was the time for introducing Wilbur to the library and show him he wasn’t making it up.

The outside alone gave off a comforting vibe, from the beautifully cut shrubbery to the pretty fairy lights. “Is this the library?” “This is it, Wilbur. Told you I wasn’t crazy!” he responded smugly. “Well anyways,” George continued “Let’s go in.”

As they walked inside Wilbur was awestruck. “Gogy this place is so cool!” “Hey! I thought I told you not to-” “Welcome home Wilbur, I’m Karl!” He interjected before George could finish his sentence, “And hello to you as well Gogy.” George groaned. “Not you too.”

Wilbur left those two to bicker at the entrance and stepped forward more to fully take in the library. There were three stories which was surprising and the warm lighting made the library feel even cozier. The whole place felt lively despite there being no one in it other than him, Gogy, Karl and another person reading in the corner. It was like there were phantom people filling up the whole library, in fact, Wilbur could swear he saw a faint figure of himself on the second floor but he was probably imagining it.

Speaking of that person reading in the corner, Wilbur was sure he looked familiar. The green hoodie and mask made him extra curious to speak to him. He decided to walk over there and investigate.

“Hey,” Wilbur said bluntly. “Do I know you?”

a sputtered “H-huh” was all Dream could manage to say. He had only just gotten used to seeing George again, there was no way he would be able to handle Wilbur. The memories flooded back to him all at once.

* * *

“Dream, I want to be your Vassal.”

“Tommy, I'll have to step in.”

The destruction, the explosion, the screams of terror from the then Lmanburigian’s, especially Tommy, (oh god how am I going to face Tommy), my screams of joy from the past.

Me aiding Wilbur with tnt.

* * *

“Yeah! I do know you!” Wilbur continued. (Oh my fukcing god he remembers. How is he gonna react?) “From the Pizza hut!” “What?” Dream was puzzled. “Yeah! At the PIzza hut! Gogy over here stood me up,” Wilbur turns to glare at George “And I saw you were also alone too so I went over to you!” “O-oh yeah. That did happen.” (That was Wilbur? I didn’t recognise him. Anyways, at least he doesn’t remember. It’s better that way, for all of us.)

“Anyways, it was nice seeing you again! Bye now!”

Wilbur decides to check out the second floor which was filled with a bunch of things in glass cases, they look like mini replicas of something, but he’s not sure what. They look cool at least so it doesn’t really matter.

He went back down the stairs and decided to settle down into one of the bean bags with a book that seemed to interest him. It was titled ‘The Mad King, Orpheus’.

**Author's Note:**

> Greek mythology nerds, if you know you know


End file.
